A pour Âme
by jenesuisplusla
Summary: 26 Petits textes sur les personnages de Soul Eater, reprenants chacun une lettre de l'alphabet.
1. A, B, C

Une série de (trop) courts textes avec pour titre et thème des mots reprenant les 26 lettres de l'alphabet, piochées au hasard dans le dictionnaire.

Disclaimer : Soul Eater appartient à Atsushi Ohkubo.

x

_1) Arroser_

Tsubaki aime ranger les choses. Enfin, plus précisément c'est le sentiment éprouvé à la fin du rangement qu'elle apprécie. L'impression d'avoir ordonné son esprit, en même temps qu'une pièce chaotique, est apaisante.  
«Une chambre bien rangée est signe d'un esprit bien ordonné», même si elle n'est pas de l'avis que l'expression est toujours juste, elle pense que dans son cas cela correspond plutôt bien.  
Cependant, si la benjamine des Nakatsukasa aime le ménage et la cuisine, elle n'apprécie pas énormément s'occuper de fleurs. Son nom qu'elle n'apprécie pas tellement y est peut-être pour quelque chose.

Récemment, pourtant, elle se surprend à essayer d'y faire plus attention et à arroser plus régulièrement les fleurs que Maka leur a offert quelques semaines plus tôt et qu'elle a posé sur le balcon de leur appartement.  
Au final, un peu d'eau et de confiance suffisent pour voir pousser des fleurs magnifiques là où se trouvaient autrefois des bourgeons chétifs songe-t-elle en remplissant l'arrosoir.

_2) Bibliographie_

Black-Star mordillait son crayon et fixait la feuille blanche en face de lui avec le regard qu'il réservait à ses plus grands ennemis : ceux qui essayaient de lui voler la vedette.  
On leur avait demandé de rédiger la bibliographie d'un écrivain et la dernière de ses envies était de recopier une liste d'une longueur assommante.  
Ce fut alors qu'il eut un éclair de génie et tout en pouffant avec toute la discrétion dont il était capable, il gribouilla rapidement quelques mots.  
Une semaine plus tard, Black-Star retrouvait sa copie marquée du sceau d'une mauvaise note.  
«Comment j'aurais pu savoir que ce crétin d'Excalibur avait écrit autre chose que sa propre légende ?», s'exclama-t-il avant de transformer la feuille en boulette et de s'adonner à une partie de basketball contre la poubelle.

_3) Cheveu_

Après le combat contre Medusa, Stein a trouvé un de ses cheveux. Juste un simple fil blond qui s'était accroché à sa blouse à un moment quelconque de leur affrontement.  
Le docteur pense qu'il aurait peut-être dû l'ignorer, se contenter de le balayer d'un revers de la main et l'oublier dans la minute qui suit.  
Seulement, cela ne s'est pas passé aussi simplement et lorsque le cheveu a capté son attention, il n'a pas pu s'en détacher. Le voilà maintenant en train de jouer avec, de le tortiller ou de le regarder sous tous les angles possibles, à la lumière du soleil, de l'écran de l'ordinateur, mis en valeur sur le tapis de souris noir ou posé négligemment sur le bureau.  
«Je pourrais faire une analyse ADN», songe-t-il tandis qu'il roule sur sa chaise d'un bout à l'autre de son laboratoire pour tromper l'ennui.  
«Mais quel intérêt ?»  
Elle est morte. Quelles informations pourrait-il trouver et quel intérêt auraient-elles ?  
«Je suis un scientifique. Je ne cherche pas seulement pour trouver mais aussi pour voir si il y a quelque chose à trouver.»  
Faire ce qu'il veut c'est aussi se diriger vers le chemin de la folie.  
Stein sort son briquet, brûle la dernière trace physique de la sorcière puis ouvre la fenêtre pour aérer, essaie de ne plus y penser.

x

Édité le 30/08/2010 pour correction de fautes.


	2. D, E, F

Voici trois nouveaux textes.

Je me suis laissée un peu plus emportée par le premier que les deux autres...

x

_4) Débat_

«Ressusciter le Grand Dévoreur ?»

La première fois que Medusa avait exposé son plan, Elka avait eu du mal à se persuader que ce n'était pas une blague. Ce n'était pas que l'idée semblait mauvaise ou irréalisable, juste suicidaire.

Oui, les pouvoirs de Free bloqueraient le maître Shinigami. Oui, la barrière serait placé correctement si les deux sorcières venaient en aide à l'œil démoniaque. Seulement, il n'empêchait qu'ils se jèteraient tous dans la gueule du loup et Elka se demandait si cela en valait vraiment la peine.

«Eh bien, je suppose que oui ? Enfin, étant donné que le Grand Dévoreur s'oppose à Shibusen, il fera cause commune avec sorcières et démons pour semer le chaos.»

Free avait un avis plutôt optimiste sur la situation et ne semblait pas particulièrement affecté par des idées aussi téméraires qu'une infiltration à Shibusen, le jour où Shinigami et tous les meisters et armes du coin seraient présents. En même temps, l'immortalité de l'œil du diable le rendait totalement inconscient du moindre risque.

«Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça ! On ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il en pense exactement ce dieu démon !»

Plus important, Elka n'était pas sûre de savoir quel était le but final de Medusa.

Free se gratta le menton d'un air pensif lorsqu'elle lui eu posé la question.

«Détruire Shibusen ? Le but des sorcières est de prendre le pouvoir ou semer le chaos, quelque chose comme ça, je me trompe ?»

La sorcière grenouille soupira en se demandant pourquoi leur communauté était si compliquée. On ne pouvait pas dire que les sorcières avaient toutes le même avis. Bien sûr, la disparition de Shibusen les arrangeraient énormément mais beaucoup n'avaient pas envie de se mouiller les plumes et préféraient travailler discrètement à l'abri des regards sur de mauvais coups d'une envergure parfois ridicule.

Attaquer Shibusen de façon aussi effrontée était «déconseillé» avait précisé la doyenne à maintes reprises et chaque sorcière avait vite compris l'interdiction formulée à mi-voix.

Si Medusa méprisait les règles de Shibusen, il en allait de même pour celles des sorcières apparemment et c'était ça qui était dangereux.

Free coupa le fil de ses pensées en reprenant la parole :

«Un monde sans règles, c'est bien non ? Je déteste ceux qui se croient au dessus des autres et les empêchent d'être libres.

-Sauf que sans règles, c'est difficile de créer et maintenir une communauté ! Il en faut quand même quelques unes pour pouvoir faire confiance à d'autres personnes et ne pas risquer de se faire tuer par ses alliés... Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais à t'inquiéter de ça avec ton corps immortel mais ce n'est pas marrant d'être tout seul.»

Elka n'a jamais été pour un monde anarchique. Elle aime embêter les humains, créer une belle pagaille avec deux ou trois explosions bien placées mais surtout elle aime briser des règles que le commun des mortels suit avec zèle.

Il est évident qu'on ne peut pas briser de règles dans un monde où il n'y en a pas et Elka ne pense pas pouvoir survivre toute seule ; pas qu'elle soit faible mais elle a conscience qu'il y a toujours plus fort que soi.

Free sourit et lui tapote maladroitement le dos.

«Bah, si tu veux on restera ensemble. De toute façon la destruction de Shibusen ne se fera pas en un jour.»

C'est ce moment que choisit Crona pour sortir de l'ombre de la porte et annoncer l'heure du départ d'une voix morne. Ragnarok, sur ses épaules, profère des insultes et des insanités à l'encontre de l'école des meisters et du reste du monde, tapant sur son partenaire entre deux injures.

Elka ne sait pas ce qui la déroute le plus entre l'optimiste naïf de Free et l'indifférence servile de Crona qui les empêchent tous deux de douter.

_5) Épargner_

Mifune n'est pas le genre de personne qui fait les choses à moitié. Il travaille toujours sérieusement et accomplit ce qu'on lui ordonne avec maestria.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il s'agit de tuer, il ne se bat pas avec autant de motivation. Certes, la maîtrise du sabre veut qu'on en vienne parfois à ces extrémités et si on l'attaque il n'hésitera pas à réduire à l'état d'âme la moindre personne tentant de mettre fin à sa vie ; bien qu'avec moins d'agressivité quand il s'agit de jeunots imprudents se risquant à s'avancer dans la voie du sabre.

Quand on lui ordonne d'assassiner quelqu'un par contre, c'est une autre affaire. Le rôle de meurtrier n'est pas un qu'il se plait beaucoup à endosser. Lorsqu'il a la possibilité d'épargner un adversaire il n'hésite généralement pas à le laisser en vie.

Il se dit qu'après tout, s'il est avant tout un garde du corps c'est bien que son travail n'est pas de tuer mais de protéger.

_6) Flottant_

C'est comme un bain débordant de mousse, comme la ville qu'elle regarde dans les airs, assise sur une citrouille, par une nuit étoilée. Elle a l'impression de flotter et tout en ayant conscience que c'est un sentiment éphémère, elle croit pourtant l'avoir toujours ressenti et qu'il en sera ainsi jusqu'à la fin.

C'est comme s'enfoncer dans un canapé moelleux enroulé dans un énorme duvet réservé aux jours de grand froid, c'est comme boire un alcool de qualité dans un cabaret avec des garçons qui aiment discuter, comme le contact exotique d'un tissu rare sur la peau.

Parfois, cela en est même étouffant, tant de joie, de luxe. Alors quand elle touche un vêtement ou un drap, celui-ci lui semble trop ample, ses limites sont incertaines.

Les contours du monde deviennent flottants, flous et c'est comme si tout allait fondre devant tant de légèreté et d'insouciance.

Heureusement, cette idée ne l'effleure qu'un instant et son petit monde reprend vite ses couleurs et ses formes. De toute manière, si elle sentait qu'elle risquait de tomber, il lui suffirait d'invoquer une citrouille et en deux temps trois mouvements elle serait tirée d'affaire, perchée dans les airs.

Ce sentiment de flotter c'est la vie et Blair en raffole.

x

Édité le 30/08/2010 pour correction de fautes.


	3. G, H, I

Les personnages appartiennent tous à Atsushi Ohkubo.

Gaufre

«Liz ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Je mets du chocolat sur ma gaufre, pourquoi ?»

Death the Kid la regarda comme si elle venait de commettre un crime.

«Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu ne l'as pas réparti de manière égale sur toute la surface ?! Il y en a plus du côté droit et la manière dont tu as négligemment déposé ton chocolat n'est symétrique sous aucun angle ! Il faut que tu remplisse chaque creux de la gaufre de manière égale, le mieux étant de le faire à ras bord pour obtenir une surface plane, tout en faisait attention à ne pas dépasser pour ne pas abîmer ce magnifique quadrillage, signe d'une géométrie exemplaire.

-Autant de chocolat, ça va me rendre malade. Le sucre en si grande quantité ce n'est pas bon pour la santé.»

Liz Thompson regarda sa gaufre sur laquelle elle avait laisser couler quelques filets de chocolat d'une manière plutôt artistique selon ses gouts. Malheureusement ces derniers ne s'accordaient pas avec ceux de son meister.

À la gauche de Kid, Patty riait joyeusement en rajoutant du sucre par dessus son chocolat. Sa grande sœur la sermonna, tout en sachant qu'elle ne serait probablement pas écoutée.

«Patty tu vas grossir si tu mets tout ça...»

Le fils de maître Shinigami eut la mauvaise idée de jeter un coup d'œil a la gaufre de sa seconde voisine.

«Quelle abomination ! Patty, passe moi vite le sucrier, il faut absolument corriger une asymétrie de ce niveau avant qu'un malheur n'arrive !»

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à saupoudrer délicatement la gaufre, le couvercle mal vissé tomba sur le gâteau, en même temps qu'une cascade de sucre.

Kid, tremblant, semblait à la limite de la crise de dépression.

«C'est bon... ça va aller. Je peux encore arranger ça en recouvrant le sucre d'une couche artistique et symétrique de chocolat. Liz, est-ce que tu peux me passer le pot s'il te plait ?»

La sœur ainée l'attrapa sans détourner les yeux de ce qui ressemblait déjà plus à une montagne de sucre et de chocolat dégoulinant qu'à une gaufre.

Au dernier un moment cependant, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la boîte.

«Ah... c'est vide.»

Haleine

«Et alors, Black-Star m'a dit que j'avais mauvaise haleine avant de porter le dernier coup. C'est assez humiliant non ?»

Naigus rit doucement tout en continuant d'examiner son matériel. Vérifiant attentivement chaque piège et explosif pour s'assurer que tout fonctionnera parfaitement pour les missions à venir.

«Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas y changer grand chose. Après tout, un mort-vivant n'est pas sensé sentir bon.»

Sid grommelle.

«Peut-être mais je n'étais pas le genre d'homme qui ne s'occupait pas de son hygiène.»

Naigus quitte sa table de travail pour se tourner vers lui.

«Exact. Que comptes tu faire alors ? Te brosser les dents comme Black-Star te l'a conseillé ? Je ne sais pas si cela sera très efficace.

-Peut-être que si je mettais du parfum...»

Naigus le fixe un instant, comme si elle cherchait à voir où il voulait en venir.

«Ce serait pire non ? Un parfum est encore plus repérable, lors d'une mission d'infiltration, qu'une mauvaise haleine.»

Sid soupire, tout ce qu'il voudrait c'est avoir l'air présentable, malgré sa peau putréfiée. Évidemment, sa partenaire à l'esprit pratique s'inquiète seulement des risques encourus lors d'une mission.

Ce n'est pas qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte de ce problème, il y a évidemment pensé mais maintenant qu'il est un zombie, sa priorité est de rester le plus humain possible.

«Tu crois que je vais finir par tomber en morceaux ? Stein a dit qu'il avait fait les opérations nécessaires pour que ça n'arrive pas mais tout est possible non ?»

Tout en rangeant ses affaires, Naigus sourit doucement devant l'inquiétude de son meister.

«Si c'est le cas, il n'aura qu'à te recoudre ! Allons, une mauvaise haleine ce n'est pas un trop grand prix pour vivre encore un peu.»

Incubateur

«C'était une très mauvaise mère, ma sœur. Je suppose que tu le sais, au fond de toi. Tu ne te rappelles peut-être pas de tout ce qu'elle a fait ou tu veux penser que les parents s'occupent tous de leurs enfants de cette façon mais c'est faux. J'ai tout vu moi, à travers mes araignées. J'ai vu ta tristesse Crona.»

C'est peut-être vrai. Les pouvoirs des sorcières sont terribles et ce qu'elle a dit à Maka et Soul était correct. La tristesse de Crona est réelle, autant que la rage de Ragnarok mais cela ne lui plait pas de l'entendre de la bouche de cette femme qui semble si mensongère, trop proche de celle de sa mère.

Medusa était une menteuse, une bonne menteuse.

«Tu crois qu'elle t'as porté dans son ventre pendant neuf pauvres petits mois ? Elle n'a même pas fait ça. Elle t'a placé dans un incubateur tout en s'apprêtant déjà à réaliser toutes ces expériences sur toi. Tu le sais Crona, tu le sens n'est ce pas ? Je ne suis pas comme ça, moi. Je comprends ce que doit donner une mère, ce qu'il faut faire pour ses enfants. Je pourrais te donner cet amour que tu n'as jamais reçu.»

Cela pourrait être faux, tout comme cela pourrait être vrai. Arachne pourrait bien lui mentir, pour des tas de raison. Peut-être pour l'effrayer, dans une tentative de manipulation ou juste parce que la souffrance qui se peint sur le visage de Crona pourrait lui faire plaisir.

C'est horrible, cette idée de naissance artificielle parce que le fœtus dans l'incubateur lui semble bien trop proche du liquide dans la fiole jaugée.

Crona ne veut pas avoir été une expérience depuis le tout début.


	4. J, K, L, M

Cette fois-ci, quatre textes.

Come d'habitude : Tout appartient à Atsushi Ohkubo.

Jeter

Ce qui ne servait plus, il suffisait de le jeter. C'était quelque chose d'évident au sein d'Arachnophobia ; il ne servait à rien de s'encombrer de quelque chose d'inutile, cela risquait même au contraire d'être néfaste à leur organisation et, plus grave encore, à maîtresse Arachne.

Giricco suit ce principe à la lettre. Peut-être même beaucoup trop à en juger par les bouteilles d'alcool vides et autres détritus qu'il laisse trainer dans sa chambre ou à d'autres endroits du château.

Une dizaine de serviteurs masqués, armés de balais et de pelles de nettoyage se précipitent pour arranger les dégâts tandis que Mosquito, tremblant de rage, part à la recherche du malotru.

Il le retrouve dans l'un des immenses couloirs menant au centre du château, buvant au goulot comme à son habitude. Lorsque le vampire l'interpelle et l'accuse de ses crimes, l'arme humaine jette la bouteille contre le mur en signe d'ultime provocation.

Ce qui ne sert plus, on le jette. C'est un des nombreux adages d'Arachnophobia et si Giricco l'approuve, il préfère cependant de loin le sien : «Alcool, filles et bastons.»

Karaté

Black-Star répète les mouvements que le professeur Sid lui a apprit. En ce moment il s'entraine à pratiquer les coups de pieds latéraux.

Le maître d'école lui dit d'arrêter, de se rasseoir et de résoudre le problème comme ses autres camarades. Black-Star refuse et continue son entraînement, manquant de renverser le bureau de sa voisine lors d'un mouvement mal contrôlé.

Le soir, il rentre chez lui avec une punition mais préfère se rendre au dojo.

«Il y a un temps pour faire travailler ton cerveau et un autre pour faire travailler ton corps. Tu pourras faire du Karaté demain, lui explique le professeur Sid, aujourd'hui tu feras ta punition.

-Mais je veux faire du Karaté maintenant !»

L'enfant dit cela comme si il s'attendait à ce qu'il n'y ai pas de lendemain. Sid soupire, tous les maîtres que Blac-Star a eu jusque là ont décrété qu'il était incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. C'est faux, Black-Star sait se concentrer mais il ne veut bien le faire que sur ce qui l'intéresse.

«Bon, montre moi ton coup de pied latéral.»

Littéral

«Maka, je me suis pris un râteau.»

L'adolescente ricana discrètement derrière son livre. Soul fronça les sourcils en regardant le haut de sa tête dépassant de derrière le canapé trembloter sous le rire étouffé.

«Littéralement.»

C'était au tour de sa meïster de froncer les sourcils, agacée.

« Soul, est-ce qu'il t'es déjà arrivé de regarder dans un dictionnaire ? Franchement il faut que tu apprennes ce que 'au sens littéral' veut dire ! La dernière fois déjà tu t'es trompé, au lieu de dire 'au figuré' tu as...

-Maka. Vraiment, littéralement.»

Son amie consentit enfin à se retourner. La seconde d'après, elle était écroulée sur le canapé, riant aux éclats.

«Il va falloir que j'aille chercher la trousse de premier soin... et lui demander comment il a bien pu se faire ça.», pense-t-elle tandis que son arme rouspète en rougissant légèrement de honte.

Il faudra d'abord qu'elle arrive à s'arrêter de rire.

Mordorure

On dit souvent à Marie que son œil est d'une couleur magnifique et elle se demande si on le pense parce qu'elle n'en a qu'un, parce qu'il est unique et que ce statut lui confère une certaine beauté.

Peu importe en fait, ce n'est pas son œil seul qui lui permettra de se marier.

Elle se souvient que quand elle étudiait encore à Shibusen, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour lancer le sujet de «de quelle couleur sont vos yeux», peut-être parce que l'école rassemblait nombre d'ethnies différentes et que cela laissait place à de nombreuses réponses ou peut-être qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour poser des questions sans intérêt.

«Marron» diraient la plupart des gens et Azusa rétorquerait «noisette», tout en replaçant correctement ses lunettes sur son nez.

«Mordoré», répondrait Stein d'un air morne et Spirit s'écrirait «Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire au juste ?!» avant de se faire passer un dictionnaire par son meister.

C'est sûrement la réponse la plus correcte mais Marie n'est pas sûre d'aimer particulièrement cette précision aussi scientifique.

Il y avait aussi quelqu'un pour comparer son œil à une tasse de café durant un jour d'automne mais c'était il y a bien longtemps.


	5. N, O, P

Voici la suite, comme d'habitude tout appartient à Atsushi Ohkubo.

Négociable

«Kim, inutile de marchander plus que ça il ne baissera pas le prix.

-Mais je veux vraiment ces uniformes ! Je suis sûre que je peux les avoir pour moins cher que ça.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on aurait besoin d'uniformes de toute façon ? Ce n'est même pas obligatoire.

-Avec un uniforme, notre appartenance à Shibusen sera visible en un clin d'œil !

-Pourquoi faire ? Tu veux aller parader dans Death City avec ? Ne va pas espérer que quelqu'un te demandera de signer un autographe.

-Je ne veux pas d'uniforme pour ça ! C'est juste que c'est bien de sentir qu'on fait partie d'un groupe avec un uniforme...

-Je vois.» répondit Jacquie avec un léger sourire, tandis que sa meïster se remettait à négocier devant le stand de marché.

Elles avaient trouvé un vendeur de vêtements d'occasion et Kim voulait acheter une paire de vieux uniformes qu'elle voulait repriser pour y ajouter le sigle de Shibusen.

«Alors, ça me va ?

-Parfaitement. Enfin, ce qui m'impressionne plus que tes capacités de couturière, c'est ton talent pour négocier.

-Hé hé, l'argent est peut-être le plus grand mal de ce monde mais c'est aussi le plus grand bien.

-Tu parles comme un ivrogne. Tu as l'air totalement ivre... ivre d'or.

-Garde tes vilaines paroles dans ta tête et va plutôt essayer ton propre uniforme !

-Ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc, la mode de porter de habits identiques.

-Et il n'y a aucune chance pour que tu changes d'avis ?

-Disons que c'est négociable...

Onzième

Le onzième siècle n'est pas passionnant. Non.

Il s'y passe des choses, bien sûr, comme à chaque siècle mais il n'a rien de particulier qui le distingue des autres. Pourtant, des découvertes y sont faites, le monde est exploré, les Dieux de la Mort et les sorcières se livrent plusieurs batailles. Cependant ce genre de choses arrive tous les siècles.

Ce siècle contient donc son lot de tumultes, comme tous les autres mais il n'est en vérité là que pour que le douzième siècle puisse arriver.

Le onzième siècle n'est pas passionnant mais il sert de passerelle au siècle suivant et ceci, c'est bien la seule chose qui soit d'une importance fondamentale.

Parce que le douzième siècle est capital, c'est celui où commence ma légende.

-Préface de «La légende d'Excalibur» par Excalibur.

Pâques

Spirit parcourait les rues de Death en sifflotant, plusieurs paquets calés sous les bras.

«Bien le bonjour mon cher Death Scythe, qu'est-ce que vous nous portez donc là ?»

Quelques jeunes filles -qu'il connaissait plus ou moins intimement- venaient de l'aborder. Elles semblaient avoir décidé de faire une sortie entre amies par cette charmante fin de semaine ensoleillé.

«Ah bonjour chères demoiselles, vous avez l'air ravissantes, éblouissantes même, aujourd'hui !»

Ses interlocutrices, qu'il se plaisait à comparer à des nymphes, rirent délicatement. L'une d'elle, plus curieuse que les autres, toucha légèrement le papier d'un des sacs pour en observer l'intérieur.

«Oh, vous fêtez Pâques ?»

Le paquet contenait en effet plusieurs sachets d'œufs en chocolat qui étaient entourés chacun de papier d'aluminium multicolore. Cependant Spirit n'avait pas acheté que des œufs, un autre sac contenait lui des cloches, poules et lapins en chocolat dont l'intérieur était fourré de petits œufs en sucre.

« Il y en a énormément... vous fêtez Pâques à Shibusen ou... ?

-Ah, c'est pour ma famille. Maka est assez grande pour chercher les œufs maintenant... Et je me disais qu'il fallait peut-être en prévoir beaucoup au cas où elle ai des difficultés à les trouver. En plus comme ça il y en aura encore pour les jours suivant.»

Spirit rêvassa quelques instants, s'imaginant sa petite fille toute souriante chercher avec engouement dans la maison les œufs disséminés, ses deux couettes nouées par des rubans roses se balançant de chaque côté de son visage.

«Il y en a beaucoup trop quand même non ?

-C'est vrai. Faites attention Spirit, il ne faut pas donner trop de friandises aux enfants.

-Oui, ce n'est pas bon pour la santé et si vous la gâtez trop, elle va vous réclamer davantage.

-Je prendrais bien un œuf fourré.

-Idiote, c'est malpoli de demander comme ça.

-Ben quoi, je dis juste ce que je pense.

-C'est parce que personne ne t'envoies rien pour la Saint Valentin que tu cherches à dépouiller les gens à Pâques ?

-Arrêtes de t'imaginer des trucs, c'est toi qui a commencé à dire qu'il y en avait trop. Toi aussi tu en voulais non ?»

Spirit sorti de sa rêverie pour les calmer.

«Arrêtez, c'est vrai que j'en ai pris peut-être un peu trop alors... Si vous en voulez quelques uns vous pouvez les prendre.

-C'est vrai ? Ouah, merci beaucoup monsieur Death Scythe !

-Vous êtes vraiment un chic type !

-Je peux en prendre pour ma sœur ?

-Va pas trop en demander espèce d'égoïste !

-T'as pas vu tout ce que t'as piqué, toi...»

Spirit les quitta après avoir reçu une bise de chacune d'elles et reprit sa route. Quelques minutes plus tard, un autre groupe de jeunes filles le salua.

Lorsqu'il arriva à son appartement, il ne lui restait qu'un sac qui ne pesait plus grand chose.

«Ah, j'espère que tout le monde passera de bonnes Pâques...», songea-t-il en soupirant légèrement.


End file.
